A Jealous Spark
by ForeverFirefly.dreamyluv
Summary: A new Pichu boy that is twice as annoying, immediately flirts with a female Pichu. Will this cause jealousy in another male's heart? Please read and review! My first Pokémon fic.


A Jealous Spark

_A Pokemon Fanfic _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do, in a sense, own the characters and the idea.

(This fic is not entirely dedicated to someone but the characters include ShiroKokoroChu, , Ryoma and Oz, and Chigo of Hearts.)

**ShiroKokoroChu (Chu) - Pichu**

**Aki - Pichu**

**Aoi - Pichu**

**Ryoma and Oz (Ryoz) - Vaporeon**

**Chigo of Hearts (Chigo) - Umbreon**

**A friend of mines (Cookie) - Eevee**

**A friend of mines (Doitsu) - Flareon**

** (FoFi) - Leafeon**

**A friend of mines (Little Happy) - Jolteon**

It was like any other day at Pokemon Academy for the Highly Talented. A yellowish mouse creature was dashing down the well worn road. Blue backpack flying in the wind and a white bow clipped over her ear, the pokemon sped into the mansion.

"This is the first time that I'm late!" Chu cursed as she hopped over a rather large piece of furniture. She reached the door that read, 'Class Electro'. Chu slammed the door open to see Professor Zapdos writing on the chalkboard with his beak.

"You're late Chu-san." The said pokemon apologized immediately and plopped down in her seat. While she was taking out her math book, she felt a sudden dull pain coarsing through her leg and her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

Sitting right behind her, was another Pichu with tossled hair between his ears. "Can you _please _not do that, Aki?!" Aki let out a cocky smirk, "Do what, Shikochu?" Another twitch, "Do you want me to kick you?" "I would appreciate if you don't-" Chu turned in her seat and glared at him, "Then let me do my work." "But you were late for the first-" Aki was cut off with a yelp as Chu dusted her special lunch box. "Pray tell, what is going on?" Professor Zapdos raised a golden eyebrow at the pair, "Nothing Professor, just a minor accident." Chu took our her pencil to take notes.

"A minor accident?!" Aki hissed at her as they walked to their next class, which yes, they both have the same schedule. "You purposely hit me!" Chu mearly swung her lunch box, "Want another hit?" That made Aki silent as they trudged on.

"Awwwww~! Another lovers quarrel? How CUTE!" Cookie, an Eevee and FoFi, a Leafeon cooed as they giggled and danced around. "Ummm...is it that other Pichu?" An Umbreon questioned a Flareon, who was reading a book, "Yeah probably." "Stop it you guys! I do not want to hear this again!" Chu pouted as she sighed, "I don't like him! He's just really annoying!" "Maybe she doesn't like-" A Jolteon began, "Uh-huh," was all came out of the rest of the Eevee families mouths.

The next day... "Good morning students! We have a new student! His name is Aoi and he is a Pichu. Please treat him nicely." A boy Pichu stood in front of the class. His wild, unkept hair scattered all over his head and he wore a scarf. The moment his eyes met Chu's, he pranced over to her and practically glomped her, "Wow! You look so pretty! My name is Aoi, may I know yours?"

"Hey, you're in the way!" An impatient foot rammed into Aoi's back, and sent him tumbling to a far set of seats. Everyone could see Aki's tick mark growing on his forehead. All of a sudden, Chu felt something lightly tap her paw, she saw a neatly folded paper airplane. Carefully looking around to check if anyone was peeking, she sneaked a look at the small piece of paper. It read, 'Now I know! He's the one you guys were talking about! _ Happy-chan' Chu sweatdropped as she tucked the paper away. Happy-chan, or Little Happy was the only Eevee evolution that didn't know about it.

Next period was P.E. Chu's class was playing dodgeball and by the looks of it, the two male Pichus were going at it like a tennis ball machine. Chu leaned over to Happy and motioned to the boys, "What are they doing?" Happy laughed, "Their fighting over you of course!" Chu grumbled as she took a break by the entrance of the gym. Now Happy-chan had also joined the Chu-Aki fan club. Wonderful.

"YO SHIKOCHU-CHAAAAAN~!" Chu felt like dying, Aoi had been chasing her nonstop for days now. He tried to hold paws with her, even tried feeding her food and telling her jokes. All attempts have failed so far due to an angry other Pichu. Snapping back to reality, Chu managed to dodge the tackle aimed at her. "Aoi-san, can you please refrain from _jumping _me in the halls?" Aoi only let out a whine, "But we haven't seen each other for a day!" "Good thing at that," Chu mumbled as she ran off to her next class.

"He is sooooooo jealous!" FoFi wiped her eyes from the excessive laughing as Chigo and Doitsu gave them bored looks. "He should just make a move now," Doitsu complained, Chigo nodded, "Or else he's gonna lose you." Chu playfully glared at all of them, "THAT," she pointed to her source of annoyance, the oblivious Pichu with the scarf, "is killing me and YOU GUYS are laughing?!" Ryoz rolled her eyes from beneath her white cap, "Duh, it's not worth worrying about." Cookie and Happy called out, "Aoi-san!" The Pichu waved back at them and ran towards them. "Oh no," Chu's eyes widened with fear as she couldn't evade the tackle/hug from the male specimen.

What he did next got them all in shock, mental shock. Aoi placed an innocent kiss on Chu's head. Aoi placed an innocent kiss on Chu's head. Aoi placed an innocent kiss on Chu's head. They all could feel an angry aura from behind the male Pichu. "YOU DAMN THING!" Aoi landed with a thud on the ground unconsious, as Aki glowered at the male, he then turned to Chu and grabbed her, running off and away from the lunch room.

When they reached a tree outside, did he let go of her paw. Blushing, the female stuttered, "W-what do you want?!" Aki's red eyes flashed with anger once again, "Why do you let that guy near you?!" Chu blinked, "You mean Aoi-san?" The male Pichu rolled his eyes, "Of course!" "Are you jealous?" She began to laugh whilst Aki gave her a warning look, "No, I mean, gah!" He ruffled his hair nervously, "I guess I'll show you..." Chu let out a shocked squeal as he kissed her, full on the lips. Aki let go of her as he shyly backed away, "Um, I-I can hear the bell ring! S-see ya!"

Chu blushed as she let out a small smile. Who knew the Pichu that always bothered her before Aoi came had the courage to do that! Meanwhile, the Eevee group was camped out near a window, all of them snickered, "Aki's got nothing to worry about now!" Cookie coughed out. Ryoz simply grinned, "Finally." Chigo and Doitsu high fived each other. FoFi and Happy were looking the pictures they had just taken. And all is well once again in Pokemon Academy.


End file.
